


Tiny Acts of Devotion

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, generally cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis and Gladio's relationship has been peppered with and built upon a series of tiny acts of devotion to one another.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Tiny Acts of Devotion

Gladio returned from his morning run to see that Ignis had left him a coffee and omelette under a warming tin on his chair. He smiled. Ignis was nothing if not the most thoughtful person Gladio had ever known. Ignis was always doing such sweet little things for him. Really, they both were guilty of the tiny little acts that made the other smile, knowing they were well-loved. It had been a constant in their relationship, ever since they were young. Gladio sighed fondly. It was nice to see that some things never changed.

* * *

‘I wish I could go see the sylleblossoms too,’ Gladio frowned when Ignis came to tell him why he would be absent from school for the next week.

‘Part of my wishes you could come with me,’ Ignis nodded, looking more solemn than any eight-year-old had any business being. ‘But I know that would be horribly selfish of me to bring you. I will be very busy with ensuring his highness is well-cared for, and you would be terribly bored the whole time.’

‘I guess, but I’ll miss you Iggy,’ Gladio surprised his much smaller friend by engulfing him in a strong (so very strong for an eight year old) hug. ‘None of the other kids are as fun to talk to.’

‘I will miss you too,’ Ignis pulled away, looking sad. ‘But his Majesty seems confident that my services will only be needed for the first week or so to ease his Highness’ transition to staying with the Oracle and her family. I shall be back before you even have chance to properly notice my absence.’

‘I’ll still miss you.’

-

The week had felt as though it passed at a complete crawl for Gladio. He noticed Ignis’ absence everywhere, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself. Every conversation with other classmates left Gladio craving a chat with Ignis. Every hike around the city gardens left Gladio wishing he could have shown Ignis a flowering plant or rare bird. Every training session had him looking to the sidelines for tips from Ignis’ quick strategic mind. He really hadn’t realised just how attached he had become to his best friend until he was away.

Nevertheless, time continued to pass, regardless of Gladio’s perception, and the day of Ignis’ return finally dawned. It was a bright Sunday morning, the sunlight dancing off the dewy coverings of the vast collection of plant life growing in the Citadel’s gardens. Gladio was beyond pleased he had been able to convince his father to take him to the Citadel with him this morning – he wanted to be able to greet Ignis as soon as he returned.

After promising his father he would not be a bother to anyone, he was allowed to wander up to the living quarters on his own, coming to a stop in front of the door to Ignis’ family’s apartment. He sighed, knowing it would likely be at least an hour before Ignis was due home. Proud of his ability to think ahead, Gladio pulled out the novel he’d been reading and sank down to sit against the door, ready for yet more waiting to see his best friend.

The book provided only the basest of distractions. Gladio frequently found his attention drifting down the hall, hoping to see Ignis walking towards him. He could hardly believe just how impatient he was right now. Gladio usually had a better control of his own attention span than this. It seemed that Ignis was an incredibly important part of his life; he supposed that simply showed how close their friendship was. His father would be pleased – he had been telling Gladio how Ignis would be a very helpful and important friend to have when he grew up. Gladio was simply happy it was just so easy to be friends with Ignis. Many of the other students in school who wanted to grow up to serve in the Crownsguard or as strategists in the Citadel were far more exhausting to hang out with and weren’t even half as interesting as Ignis was.

He spent some more time trying to distract himself with his book until quiet sets of footsteps rounded the corner, preceding Ignis and his mother. Gladio snapped his book closed with an almost manic grin, jumping to his feet. Ignis grinned back, quickening his steps and surprising Gladio with a warm hug.

‘I didn’t expect you here, Gladio,’ Ignis’ smile was about as bright as the sun. ‘I expected to wait until school tomorrow to see you. But I’m glad you did come.’

‘Me too,’ Gladio ruffled Ignis’ carefully coiffed hair, drawing a huff from his friend. He laughed. ‘Welcome home.’

‘Well, I can’t say I’m surprised to see you, Gladiolus,’ Ignis’ mother smiled, opening the door and ushering both boys into the apartment ahead of her.

‘Welcome home, Mrs. Scientia,’ Gladio grinned at her. ‘Can I help with your bags?’

‘Oh, you’re sweet, but I’ll be fine. We’ve learned to travel light,’ she smirked. ‘Ignis has been learning to use the aether,’ she clarified, seeing Gladio’s confusion. ‘I’ve only got the necessities.’ She swept away towards the master bedroom, leaving Ignis to lead Gladio to his own bedroom.

‘Your dad’s not back with you?’ Gladio sat on Ignis’ bed, watching his friend store his unused clothes back in their drawers, the dirty ones going into the hamper.

‘He and my uncle are there to conduct business with his Majesty while they’re in Tenebrae,’ Ignis shook his head. ‘They will be gone for a while yet, I think.’

‘That sucks,’ Gladio frowned.

‘It’s their duty,’ Ignis shrugged. ‘How was school this week?’

‘Kinda boring without you, to be honest,’ Gladio laughed. He held up the bag of books and worksheets he’d brought. ‘I brought your homework for you. You’ll probably be done before me, even with my head start though.’

‘Thank you, Gladio,’ Ignis placed the bag onto his desk before coming to flop down beside Gladio. ‘I’ve actually got something for you, as well. Although, you might agree it’s a bit more fun than homework.’

‘You think homework is fun, Iggy, I know you,’ Gladio broke off, staring, when Ignis produced a small glass square, seemingly out of nowhere with a sparkle of blue light. ‘How’d you that?’

‘A member of the Kingsglaive has been tutoring me in the use of the aether,’ Ignis smiled. ‘I’m certain your father will begin teaching you soon enough. It’s the most convenient method of storing important items while travelling. But I digress, this is for you.’

Gladio accepted the small square, looking down to see a preserved sylleblossom flower pressed between two plates of glass. He smiled. ‘Oh wow, they really are beautiful. Thanks so much, Iggy!’ He leaned over to toss his arms around Ignis’ small shoulders in a grateful hug.

‘I really wanted you to be able to see a sylleblossom, they truly are beautiful,’ Ignis told him quietly. ‘The Oracle keeps an entire field of them on her estate. Lady Lunafreya has been taking his Highness there every day; he really seems to enjoy it.’

‘Is that the Oracle’s daughter?’ Gladio could hardly stop examining the sylleblossom in his hands. Not only was it an absolutely stunning flower, it was also a gift from Ignis, something Gladio knew he would treasure always.

‘Yes, she’s an absolutely lovely girl,’ Ignis nodded, looking thoughtful. ‘The prince seems rather fond of her as well. She’s quite bright, and already quite beautiful. She will make a very accomplished Oracle one day.’

‘Did you make a new friend, Iggy?’ Gladio wondered if he felt jealous of that fact. He figured he probably didn’t need to – Ignis was back here, and he got to see him every day. This girl didn’t.

‘I suppose you could say so, but I think she took much more of a liking to the prince, as she should – he is there for her and her mother’s care,’ Ignis chuckled. ‘She was very kind though, she taught me how to preserve that sylleblossom for you. She also helped me locate something I really hope you will like.’

Ignis reached once again into the aether, producing a tall potted flower and handing it to Gladio, who set the preserved sylleblossom onto the bed to accept it with both hands. It was incredibly pretty. Small white blossoms ran up the stalk, bright purple washing over the petals from within each blossom’s depths. He looked to Ignis, knowing he would explain what it was.

‘It’s called an Abyssinian Gladiolus,’ Ignis smiled. ‘Your father really named you after quite a beautiful flower genus. This one is particularly hardy, like you.’

‘It’s so pretty,’ Gladio eyed the flowers with wonder. ‘Thanks for thinking of me while you were gone, Iggy.’

‘Of course, Gladio,’ Ignis’ cheeks went a little pink. ‘I did miss you terribly.’

‘Me too, Iggy,’ Gladio leaned into his best friend affectionately. He smiled. Somehow, he could tell they would be close like this forever – he looked forward to that.

* * *

‘You should come with us, Iggy,’ ten-year-old and rather gangly and not-quite-beefy-yet Gladio told his best friend after he’d told him about his family’s planned trip to Lestallum, the largest city in Cleigne. ‘Dad and Iris would be happy to have you along.’

‘I would absolutely love to, Gladio, but I’m really swamped,’ Ignis looked very sorry to have to decline. ‘His Highness’ tutoring is becoming more taxing than my own schoolwork, and I’ve begun shadowing some of the older strategists to get more of an understanding of their work. It’s fascinating but has become rather time-consuming unfortunately.’

Gladio could hear the pride in the undertones of Ignis’ voice and smiled. He was so proud of his friend too. Ignis was the smartest person Gladio knew, which was saying something, since his father was often bringing home strategists and high-ranking soldiers for working dinners. He knew they’d likely be a bit annoyed that a ten-year-old boy could blow them all out of the water with his intelligence. He smiled at the mental image; some of the strategists in particular had egos that made Gladio bristle, they could use a cutting down to size from Ignis.

‘I’m sorry,’ Ignis frowned, seeming confused by Gladio’s smirk.

‘Don’t be, Iggy,’ Gladio shook his head. ‘You’ve got so much important stuff going on. Getting that all done is way more important than wasting your time on a road trip with me.’

‘No time with you is ever a waste, Gladio,’ Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘I admit, I would _much_ rather accompany you and your family than do strategic paperwork, but I doubt his Majesty would see the benefit in that.’

‘Wish you had more time for fun, but I get it,’ Gladio nodded sadly. ‘We’ll only be gone a few days though, so hopefully you don’t miss me too much.’

‘Nonsense, Gladio,’ Ignis shook his head. ‘I will miss you every day you are gone. Who will listen to my constant litany of complaints about my duties if not you?’

‘I’ll miss you too,’ Gladio hugged his best friend. ‘But you’ll be so busy you won’t even notice. You’ll see.’

‘One can hope,’ Ignis smiled wryly. ‘I really do need to go get started on my homework if I’m to keep up though. I’ll see you when you return.’

‘Bye Iggy!’ Gladio waved as Ignis set off towards the Citadel.

‘Have fun,’ Ignis smiled over his shoulder at him. Gladio felt his heart thump in his chest. A smile really lit up his best friend’s face. He was always so serious, when he did let loose and really _smile_ , it looked like all the light in Eos was centered in his features. It was something truly beautiful, Gladio decided, and was something he would likely do _anything_ to see more often.

-

The three days in Lestallum passed by in a haze for Gladio. All he really noticed in any detail was the _heat_. Heat seemed to just radiate from every surface of the city and cling to him as he moved around with his dad and Iris while his dad took care of the business he had to do.

The thing Gladio had been _most_ interested in was the market. His father had seemed to be quite pleased at how close his friendship with Ignis had gotten and had been more than happy to bring them there so Gladio could pick something special out for him. Gladio rather thought he hit the ball out of the park, too. He couldn’t wait to present it to Ignis to hopefully see that bright smile again.

Gladio was practically vibrating with excitement on the way to school, so excited to see Ignis and surprise him with what he’d picked out.

He found Ignis in his usual spot before school, sitting under a large beech tree, studying from his advanced mathematics textbook. He hurried over, towering over Ignis, especially when he was sitting on the ground, and waited for Ignis to look up when he was finished the bit he was studying.

‘Welcome home, Gladio,’ Ignis smiled up at him, snapping his book shut. Gladio reached down, offering a hand to help him to his feet. ‘How was your trip?’

‘Hot, mostly,’ Gladio shrugged. ‘It’s so close to Cauthess, it’s just way too hot, all the time. I don’t know how those people do it.’

‘They grow accustomed to it, I would assume,’ Ignis said thoughtfully. He frowned. ‘I had hoped you were enjoying yourself.’

‘I had some fun, the spice market was great!’ Gladio smiled, reaching into his pocket for his present. He pulled it out, a slice from a particularly beautiful ore indigenous to the Cauthess area. He held it out to Ignis. ‘I got you something there. I thought you’d find it cool.’

‘This is an Ignitius Agate cutting,’ Ignis told him thoughtfully, turning it over in his hands. His face broke out into that bright smiled Gladio had been hoping to see. ‘Did you know that?’

Gladio shook his head. ‘I just thought it looked like little flames stuck in the rock and I figured, your name is Ignis, so…’

Ignis stood on his tiptoes to toss his arms around Gladio, surprising him with a hug. ‘Thank you, Gladio. I absolutely love it.’

Gladio smiled, returning the hug. ‘Of course, Iggy. I just love to make you smile.

* * *

Starting high school had been something Gladio had dreaded. Balancing his schoolwork with his training and duties at the Citadel was a nightmare come to fruition for him. Even in the first week, Gladio had been so completely swamped, he’d forgotten, or more likely, hadn’t had enough time to eat something proper more than once a day, usually wolfing down a couple protein bars as he ran his way to school and gulping down one of Jared’s amazing dinners before passing out in his bed to wait to wake up for the next hectic day. It felt like so much, and he had barely half of what Ignis had going on. He wondered how the budding strategist did it.

He supposed Ignis simply had more practise, plus his blossoming addiction to coffee probably helped. Maybe Gladio would give that a try, he through with a chuckle to himself as he watched Ignis half-jog towards the school, an Ebony instant coffee in one hand, a precarious balance of books in the other.

‘Morning Gladio,’ Ignis was barely out of breath, falling into step next to the much larger boy, heading into the school. ‘How was your evening?’

‘Short,’ Gladio laughed. ‘After training and all the homework, I think I have about five minutes to eat dinner before I’m ready to pass out asleep.’

‘Oh, well that’s not ideal,’ Ignis frowned. ‘Do you feel you have taken on too much?’

‘More like had it thrust upon me, but it’s nothing compared to what you’ve got on your plate,’ Gladio shrugged. ‘I don’t know how you do it, Iggy. It’s amazing.’

‘It’s simply a matter of habituation,’ Ignis shrugged. ‘I think it helps to have never known much of anything different. I’ve not had much free time to speak of, well, ever.’

‘Well, I feel bad making you hang out with me all the time, you could be doing something way better instead,’ Gladio felt deflated. It was beyond selfish of him to monopolise any of Ignis’ time when the up-and-coming strategist had so many more important things going on.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Gladio,’ Ignis shook his head. ‘Time with you is never time wasted, even those days we simply do nothing. You have an oddly meditative effect you know. Your perspective is quite unique – you help me to reframe my problems in my mind, and you’ve not steered me wrong yet.’

Gladio felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He hadn’t expected that answer. He was incredibly pleased to hear he was helpful to Ignis, even if he wasn’t quite sure _how_ he was. He would have hated to spend less time with Ignis – those few moments they carved out to just be themselves, away from all responsibility and work were the highlights of Gladio’s days. The thought of giving those up made him feel cold.

Ignis smiled that smile Gladio had come to love seeing. ‘Come now, we’ve got class to get to. We’ll be late if we spend more time chatting than walking.’

Gladio allowed himself to be led into school, feeling himself in a much better mood that he’d been in minutes prior. He smiled. Apparently Ignis had just as many benefitting effects on him.

-

Gladio’s evening had been just as hectic as always. Barely making it to training on time after school, rushed homework due the next morning, eating dinner so quickly he didn’t even register what it was he’d eaten, all followed by a sleep that felt so short, Gladio was absolutely exhausted in the morning.

He felt all of his exhaustion evaporating when he did not see Ignis heading towards the school, however. Concern and confusion edged their way in to replace tiredness, eating at him as he made his way to his locker to grab his books, pausing when something out of place caught his eye on the top shelf.

A delicious-looking chickatrice wrap was immaculately packaged and placed atop a leather-bound book Gladio had never seen before. He pulled it out, opening it to find several of his days immaculately and logically planned out for him to the minute, arranging things in a way Gladio had never thought to do himself, even carving out “study sessions” and “breaks” with Ignis written in a different colour. He smiled, pulling off the sticky note from the first page housing a note from Ignis.

_I hope you do not find this to be an overstep, but I have wondered if perhaps a bit more structure might help you to better get everything done. I’ve also noticed you’ve not been eating nearly enough. If you’re to be the Shield to his Highness in the future, that will need to be rectified. If ever you have need of help, you know where to find me. – Ignis_

Gladio felt warmed to his very core. How had Ignis even found the _time_ to do something this meticulous and thoughtful for him? The guy was simply beyond human with all he managed to get done in a day. It was incredible; Gladio could only dream of being even half as capable. This day planner might help him get there, at least.

He walked into their shared classroom – biology, 9AM, to find Ignis there on his second can of Ebony, dark circles under his eyes. Gladio at least had an answer as to when Ignis had found the time to make this planner for him – he’d forsaken sleep to do it. Gladio frowned, taking his seat next to him, putting the planner on the table between them.

‘I’m glad to see you’ve found it,’ Ignis looked uncertain, his tired green eyes searching Gladio’s inscrutable expression. ‘I know I find a written schedule to be invaluable in ensuring I meet at least most of my goals in a day.’

‘It’s amazing, Iggy, I can’t even believe you have my schedule figured out even better than I do,’ Gladio shook his head. ‘But look at you – you’re exhausted. Please don’t tell me you lost sleep for me.’

‘If it helps even a bit, it will be fully worth a few hours’ missed sleep,’ Ignis shrugged. ‘It won’t do to have you fall behind in either your training or your studies. Our time together might begin to suffer.’

Gladio eyed Ignis’ pink cheeks, a now-familiar warmth filling his chest.

That was the day Gladio had realised he had fallen in love with his best friend. It was also the day a now-battered day-planner had become one of his most important possessions.

* * *

Ignis emerged from the tent, presumably from styling his hair, and smiled when his eyes fell on Gladio halfway through the omelette left for him. Gladio smiled back. He looked great in the orange light of the early morning.

‘I do hope breakfast is to your taste. It’s important to refuel after exercise.’

‘As always, it’s perfect, Iggy,’ Gladio finished up his food and set aside the plate to deal with later, instead beckoning Ignis over.

Ignis complied, sinking into Gladio’s lap and pulling out a comb, running it gently through Gladio’s hair, still dripping from his post-run dip in the nearby river. ‘Having a good morning?’ the strategist murmured, kissing Gladio’s cheek.

‘Much better now,’ Gladio turned his face to intercept his lips with a grin. ‘Thanks for the food, and the hairstyling, I guess. You always do so much for me.’

‘It’s very reciprocal,’ Ignis reminded him. ‘I believe that’s been a rather large cornerstone in the foundation of our relationship, hasn’t it?’

‘Yeah, I guess it has,’ Gladio shrugged, wrapping his arms around Ignis and giving a light squeeze. ‘I don’t see it stopping any time soon either. I live for those tiny acts of devotion.’

The way Ignis kissed him at that told Gladio he agreed.


End file.
